The training program will continue to mentor and educate young investigators to conduct research in age- related neurodegenerative diseases so that they can develop into independent investigators who will pursue careers to further our understanding of the etiology, pathogenesis, diagnosis and treatment of these diseases. The trainers are: (a) predoctoral PhD and MD/PhD students in the Neurosciences and Pharmacological Sciences;(b) PhD scientists with prior training in the neurosciences, pharmacology, psychology, molecular biology and biochemistry;(c) physicians with prior training in neurology, neuropathology, psychiatry and gerontology. The trainees will be given a solid background in neuroscience and related disciplines to prepare them for a career in research on neurodegenerative diseases. This is a research training program that includes experience in many diverse techniques, methods and approaches to age-related neurodegenerative disease research in the setting of a research intense academic medical center and university with a highly interactive group of trainers. Notably, Penn has an extensive didactic program in the neurosciences, pharmacology and other basis sciences that can be individually tailored to the needs of each trainee as a supplement to the core research training. Each trainee will undertake an independent project that will provide experience in the design and analysis of experiments and in the presentation and publication of results. Weekly research seminars provide constant interchange between trainees and trainers. Predoctoral students are enrolled in the PhD program in Neuroscience, Pharmacological Sciences or Cell and Molecular Biology and they progress through a thorough didactic graduate level program prior to undertaking a thesis project. The training program includes 21 individual trainers with complementary expertise in research on neurodegenerative diseases of the elderly. Each trainee will select a mentor/trainer and laboratory for his/her primary research project, although joint supervision of a trainee by more than one trainer is encouraged. Trainees also have free access to other trainers for advice, technical help and collaboration. Physician trainees also can acquire training in patient oriented research from trainers and consulting faculty with expertise in this increasingly important facet of aging research.